


Pronuncia il mio nome

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Kunimitsu…» in quel momento non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di chiamarlo per nome e sperava che anche il compagno potesse fare lo stesso. «pronuncia il mio nome.»«Keigo…»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu “Pronuncia il mio nome”  
> Parole: 134 Word

Era incredibile quanto Tezuka potesse essere caldo, Atobe se ne meravigliata ogni volta come se stesse avvertendo quel tepore per la prima volta.  
Nessuno sarebbe stato mai in grado di capire cosa provasse in quei monti, nemmeno se fossero stati al suo Venne avvolto completamente da quel tepore che divorò ogni sua ragione facendolo annegare in cui vortice di emozioni.  
«Kunimitsu…» in quel momento non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di chiamarlo per nome e sperava che anche il compagno potesse fare lo stesso. «pronuncia il mio nome.»  
«Keigo…»  
Il suo cuore in quell’istante fu completamente incendiato, le fiamme avevano incominciato a divorarlo ed era bastata solo sentire Kunimitsu chiamarlo per nome.  
Era così felice in quel momento che venne nel ragazzo e sperò che potesse avvertire l’intensità dei sentimenti che provava.  
«Ti amo.»


End file.
